Carried Away
by Flagg1991
Summary: What happens when one of Luan's pranks results in the death of Lana's beloved Hopps? Oneshot Cover by Lentex


Don't you just love it when a plan comes together? Luan Loud did. She was standing casually in the second floor hallway of her large and _very_ loud house (get it?), her hands clasped behind her back and an innocent whistle dancing on her lips. To anyone who didn't know her, she looked like a girl simply passing time, but to those who _did_ know her, she looked like she was up to something. Lori passed on her way to the bathroom, glanced up from her phone, and furrowed her brow. "What are _you_ doing?"

Luan hummed. "Nothing. It doesn't involve you."

Lori looked her up and down. "It better not. I will _literally_ punch you."

Some people are sticks in the mud with no sense of humor. Lori was one of them. So were the rest of her siblings, but Lori was the worst. After Luan's last prank, Lori flipped and almost beat her up. Luan was fair, though, it _was_ kind of a mean prank: She switched Bobby's and Dad's number in Lori's phone, and Lori sent Dad a topless selfie. _Hey, boo-boo bear, I'm thinking of you._ Dad lost it and grounded her for a month, but in Luan's defense, she didn't expect _that_ to happen: She thought Lori would just text cutsey-wutsey stuff and confuse the heck out of Dad, then things would be kind of awkward. If she had any idea that Lori showed her body to Bobby, she would have done something else. I mean, who _does_ that? She would _die_ if a boy saw her breasts...her small, underformed, barely-a-handful-breasts.

Sigh.

Anyway, this time she _wasn't_ going after Lori; her target was Lana, the little tomboy of the family. Lana often helped Luan with her more technical pranks since she was a mechanical whiz. Last night, she recruited her to build her an ink bomb 'for use against Linc.' Only it _wasn't_ for use against Linc at all. LOL, Lana unknowingly dug her own grave.

Her original plan was to do it to Lucy, but she was so darn unflappable it wasn't funny; in all her years of pranking, she'd never once gotten Lucy to so much as flinch. For a while there, she made a business of trying to faze the little emo-goth-whatever-she-was, but, alas, it was all in vain. Lana was a better target anyway; she had a temper and when she got mad she was so cute, her brow all pinched and her eyes heavily lidded. Luan was going to snap a picture of her little sis's face and use it as her wallpaper. Hahaha. Honestly, she thought Lana was cute when she was angry, that's why, not because she was a sadistic weirdo.

Then again, she _did_ go overboard sometimes. She realized that and she was working on it. This wasn't like that, though; Lana would be startled, get dirty...and that was that. Luan was even planning on helping her clean the ink off the walls, floor, and whatever else it got on.

She flashed a big, metallic smile. This was going to be good.

Leni appeared at the head of the stairs and started down the hall, her eyes closed and her hands up, curved at the wrist. She hummed a light, airy tune and bobbed her head from side to side. Luan instinctively started to hold out her hand for a hearty greeting shake, but stopped herself. She was wearing a joy buzzer around her middle finger, of course, and the last time she did that to Leni, Leni thought she was going to die and started to weep hysterically. Thinking about it now, Luan frowned. She _really_ felt bad about that one. She got carried away sometimes and she tended to forget that Leni wasn't...all there. Pranking her was like pranking a four-year-old...mean and cruel. Pranking Lisa was okay, though; she was four but kind of not, owing to her genius.

Lincoln came up the stairs next and went into his room. Luan grinned at his back. She didn't feel bad about her last prank on him one bit. Why? Well, here's what she did: She took his phone when he wasn't looking, texted a sappy little poem to Ronnie Anne, and then returned it, expecting things to be really awkward. Instead, Ronnie Anne liked it and confessed her feelings for Linc, now they were officially together.

Luan Loud: Comedienne, matchmaker, and clown extraordinaire.

When Lana stomped up the steps, Luan's heart skipped a beat. Here she is! It's _go_ time, baby! The little girl was holding a plastic container in one hand and her beloved frog Hopps in the other, his little legs dangling down and a happy expression on his amphibian face. He croaked and wiggled. "Don't worry, baby," Lana assured him in a soft, loving voice, "mama has a whole tupperware full or crickets for us -" she glanced up and saw Luan, "- I mean you to munch on."

Lana hurried into the room and Luan preened.

Three…

Two…

One...

 _BOOM!_

The sound of ink splattering walls, dressers, beds, floors, doors, and the ceiling filled the hall. Lana cried out in alarm.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Luan whipped out her phone, jumped into the the doorway and lifted it. Lana was standing with her back to her, her head bowed. "Say cheese!" Luan cried and took a picture just as the little girl turned.

When she saw Hopps, she froze.

In her shock, Lana's hand squeezed closed, crushing the frog around the midsection. He was limp and his tongue lolled out. His eyes were little X's of death, and pinkish gunk oozed from his mouth and dribbled across Lana's knuckles. Lana's face was completely white and her eyes were huge. "H-Hopps?"

Luan dropped the phone and pressed her hands to her mouth. Oh, no…

Lana, covered in ink, held the frog in her trembling palms, tears filling her eyes. There was no mistake about it: He was dead. His body was smashed and flat, still bearing the indents of Lana's fingers.

Horror filled Luan. "Lana, I-I'm sorry, I didn't…"

The dead frog dropped from Lana's hands, and she looked up, her eyes locking with Luan's. She was cute when she was mad, but she wasn't mad now...she was enraged, her features twisted in hatred and her eyes blazing as if with fire. Luan's heart clutched and she instinctively fell back a step. She had never been afraid of one of her siblings before, but now...now she was. That frog meant everything to Lana...it was her baby, her best friend, and her passion.

"L-Lana, I'm so...I didn't...I.."

With a scream of primal fury, Lana sprang, crashing into Luan like a sack of concrete mix. She howled as she fell back, her head whacking the floor and stars bursting across her field of vision. "YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH, YOU KILLED HIM!" Lana shrieked, her hot spittle spraying Luan's face. Luan's heart palpitated sickly and her breath was locked in her chest. She tried to speak, but it came out as a gasp when Lana's small but powerful hands wrapped around her throat.

"YOU KILLED HOPPS!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. She squeezed, and Luan's air supply was cut off. Her heart slammed and all rational thought fled away as panic welled up in her chest. Her hands went to Lana's and scratched weakly; Lana bared her teeth and squeezed even harder.

Luan's lungs burst, crying out for sweet, cool, lifegiving air, and her eyes strained in their sockets.

"La...sorr...plea…" she strangled. The edges of her vision were starting to go gray, and the fuzzy warmth of the void crept gradually and inexorably over her. Her movements were slowing, her heartbeat was slacking, her lungs were exploding, throbbing, burning.

She was going to die.

Tears filled her eyes and she thrashed spasmodically. Lana squeezed tighter still, and as Luan sank into the depths, her sister's red, clenched, hate filled face hovering over her, she realized something: She got carried away. Again.

She found solace, though, in the fact that this was the _last_ time she would get carried away.


End file.
